A Simple Hug
by Natacchi
Summary: "Pukul berapa sekarang, Teme?" / "Pukul 23.57..." / "...Aku belum terlambat, 'kan? Sekarang masih tanggal 23 'kan?" / "..." / "...Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke." —Oneshot. Dedicated to Shrine's event: Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday 2012! SasuNaruSasu. BL, AU, Sasuke-centric, a lil bit OOC for Sasuke. RnR if you don't mind, and happy birthday to our beloved Uchiha Sasuke!


**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

A SIMPLE HUG © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairing:**

SasuNaruSasu. Nggak jelas siapa yang dominan. #dor

**Warnings:**

Boys Love. Sasuke-centric. Sasuke agak lebay (soal pemikiran tentang hari ulang tahunnya) di sini, jadi bisa dibilang... sedikit OOC? LOL. *chidoried*

.

_Dedicated to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine's event: Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday 2012!  
_

_._

_.  
_

**Special prompt from Shrine:**

_~Peluk~_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Kau idiot brengsek!"

"Kau manusia _stoic_ menyebalkan!"

"Kau...!"

"Apa? Aku kenapa, hah?"

"Kau! Pergi! Pergi dari sini dan tak usah kembali lagi!"

"Baik, aku pergi! Siapa juga yang mau tinggal di sini!"

_BLAM!_

* * *

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**A SIMPLE HUG  
**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

.

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Malam yang sunyi di salah satu apartemen elit di kawasan Konoha. Suasana hening merajai ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut, hanya terdengar suara jam di dinding yang berdetik tanpa lelah. Tampak sesosok pria tengah duduk di sebuah sofa yang berhadapan dengan sebuah televisi layar datar yang cukup besar. Ia memain-mainkan _remote_ televisi di tangannya, sambil memandangi layar kaca di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Setelah memutar-mutar _remote_ di tangannya selama beberapa menit, akhirnya pria bernama Sasuke itu menyalakan televisi di hadapannya. Dengan setengah sadar ia mengganti _channel_ di televisi tanpa melihat isi acaranya terlebih dahulu. Ia terus melakukannya, sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang, dan meletakkan _remote_ tersebut di sisinya. Televisi ia biarkan tetap menyala, karena ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan sunyi yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sunyi yang muncul sejak _'dia'_ pergi.

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan kosong ke arah layar kaca di hadapannya. Pikirannya kusut. Bukankah seharusnya kau akan merasa bahagia di hari ulang tahunmu? Bukannya sebaliknya?

"...Aku tidak bersalah 'kan?"

Ah. Ia mulai menggumam tidak jelas lagi. Sasuke sudah melakukannya seharian ini—mencari-cari kebenaran atas apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada _'dia'_. Ia tidak mau disalahkan. Tidak. Sasuke selalu benar. Ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan.

"...Bukankah wajar jika aku marah? Dia yang salah, 'kan?"

Sasuke meremas rambut gelapnya kalut. Otaknya benar-benar sudah seperti benang kusut. Ia tidak sanggup lagi mengurai satu-persatu masalah yang saling membelit di dalam kepalanya. Ini semua terlalu membingungkan baginya.

"...Tidak seharusnya dia lupa, iya 'kan? Memangnya sudah berapa lama kami bersama? Tidak mungkin dia lupa, bukan begitu?"

Ya. Ia tidak bersalah. Sudah limabelas tahun Sasuke kenal dengan _'dia'_. Dan selama itu pula, _'dia'_ tidak pernah lupa hari spesial yang jatuh pada tanggal 23 Juli ini. Hari spesial bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hari ulang tahunnya.

Sasuke menegakkan lagi kepalanya dan menatap televisi tajam, seolah layar di hadapannya tersebut adalah_ 'dia'_. Dia, sang kekasih, belahan jiwanya, sahabat sekaligus rival terbaiknya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Kemarahan Sasuke kembali menggelegak mengingat serangkaian peristiwa yang terjadi pagi tadi. Ia telah sengaja menunggu hingga tengah malam tiba, tapi Naruto tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin memberikan kejutan ulang tahun padanya atau apa. Si pirang tolol itu malah tertidur pulas dengan wajah tanpa beban di sebelah Sasuke—yang melewati tengah malam itu dengan kecewa.

Sasuke berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin saja Naruto akan melakukan pesta kejutan saat pagi tiba, seperti yang pernah dilakukannya beberapa tahun lalu. Maka Sasuke pun terlelap dengan beberapa khayalan indah yang ia harapkan bisa terjadi saat ia membuka mata nanti.

Saat pagi datang, Sasuke tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Naruto akan memberinya kejutan. Si _blonde_ itu sudah asyik dengan _ramen cup_-nya, sarapan pagi yang tak pernah dilewatkannya—meskipun Sasuke selalu mewanti-wanti untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk itu.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia pun duduk di hadapan Naruto yang tengah memakan _ramen_-nya dengan nikmat, kemudian menatapnya tajam. Setelah Naruto selesai makan, ia pun segera melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?"

Ia menatap Naruto intens, tapi yang ditatap hanya memberikan tampang polos dan menjawab, "Hari Minggu. Kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak ingat lagi apa yang ia katakan setelah itu. Yang jelas, mereka bertengkar hebat dan ia akhirnya mengusir Naruto pergi. Si pirang itu pun tanpa segan segera keluar dari sana—dan dengan sengaja membanting pintu keluar apartemen tersebut.

Sasuke kembali meremas kepalanya. Di mana? Di mana letak kesalahannya? Bukankah wajar baginya jika ia marah? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan besok ia akan pergi ke luar kota—dan itu artinya ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto selama beberapa bulan ke depan.

Pekerjaan Sasuke sebagai tangan kanan Uchiha _Enterprise_ dan pekerjaan Naruto sebagai wakil direktur Uzumaki _Corp._ tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk sering bersama. Jadi wajar bukan, kalau Sasuke berharap Naruto akan memberikan kejutan menyenangkan untuknya? Minimal ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan satu kecupan manis saat ia membuka mata, mungkin?

Rasanya benang-benang di dalam pikiran Sasuke semakin kusut. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia sudah berusaha merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian, tapi tidak bisa. Sudah limabelas tahun ini ia selalu merayakan ulang tahun berdua dengan Naruto. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya jika ia sendirian.

Seharian ini Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia membaca buku, mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tersisa, atau melakukan hal-hal abstrak lainnya. Percuma. Tetap saja pikirannya akan kembali melayang pada Naruto. Ia bahkan tidak menggubris ajakan teman-temannya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Ia hanya ingin berada di dalam apartemennya yang sunyi sampai hari ini berakhir.

Sasuke menatap jam di dinding yang masih belum berhenti berdetik. Pukul 23.55. Ia tersenyum miris. Ternyata memang ia harus menghabiskan hari ini sendirian. Hari ulang tahun terburuknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak ingin memiliki hari ulang tahun. Hari ini tidak akan spesial, karena tidak ada Naruto di sisinya.

Sasuke mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah televisi. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi menonton acara berita di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba, telepon genggamnya berdering. Dengan enggan, ia rogoh sakunya dan menatap layar _handphone_-nya. Ia tidak ingin berharap lagi. Sejak pagi ia berharap teleponnya berbunyi dan memunculkan nama Naruto, tapi itu mustahil. Mungkin salah satu teman yang ingin mengucapkan selamat, atau pekerjaan mendadak yang harus diselesaikannya...

Jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat layar kecil telepon genggamnya. Naruto menelepon. Sasuke menelan ludah, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengangkat telepon itu atau tidak. Akhirnya ia pun menekan tombol hijau, dan menempelkan _gadget_ beraksen hitam itu ke telinganya.

"Hal—"

"TEME! Kau ada di mana? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku lebih cepat?"

"..."

"Oi, Teme! Kau ada di apartemen 'kan? Tunggu aku! Jangan bergerak! Jangan coba-coba meninggalkan tempatmu sekarang! Mengerti? Jangan bergerak!"

Sasuke diam saja saat tiba-tiba sambungan telepon terputus. Ia mendengus. Apa itu tadi? Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi. Mungkin mengurung diri di apartemen seharian tidak baik bagi otaknya. Mungkin ia harus menghirup udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sasuke mematikan televisi, kemudian berdiri dari sofa yang telah didudukinya selama berjam-jam. Ia pun berjalan ke pintu depan, dan memakai sepatu _keds_ kesayangannya. Ia kemudian memutar kenop pintu sembari menundukkan kepala, hendak memperbaiki letak sepatunya yang belum tepat.

Pintu terbuka, Sasuke pun menegakkan kepalanya. Tampak sesosok pria pirang yang sedang tersengal-sengal berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke merasa jantungnya kembali berhenti berdetak—ia diam seperti patung saat laki-laki yang ternyata Naruto tersebut memeluknya erat.

Napas Naruto terasa sangat nyata di leher Sasuke. Ia bisa mencium aroma jeruk bercampur keringat yang menguar dari pria yang sedang memeluknya tersebut. Tetapi Sasuke tetap diam saja saat Naruto semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Ia masih tidak yakin, apakah ini kenyataan, atau sekadar ilusi semata.

"..."

"..."

Tak ada yang bergerak atau pun bersuara. Hanya terdengar irama napas Naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit kembali normal. Terdengar satu helaan napas panjang, dan Sasuke mendengar gumaman kecil Naruto di dekat telinganya.

"Pukul berapa sekarang, Teme?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dengan setengah sadar ia menjawab, "Pukul 23.57..."

"...Aku belum terlambat, 'kan? Sekarang masih tanggal 23 'kan?"

"..."

"...Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke."

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar ucapan lirih tersebut. Ia pun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto, tapi si pirang mencegahnya—ia memeluk Sasuke sangat erat, seakan takut Sasuke akan pergi kalau ia mengendurkan pelukannya sedikit saja.

"Aku minta maaf."

"..."

"Aku tahu aku memang bodoh. Ya, aku idiot. Kau bebas mencemoohku. Sejak beberapa hari lalu aku terlalu memikirkan masalah perusahaan, sampai-sampai lupa pada hari penting ini. Aku bahkan tidak ingat sampai Shikamaru bertanya tentang pesta ulang tahunmu tadi. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku brengsek. Aku—"

Baru saja ingin melanjutkan hinaan akan dirinya sendiri, rangkaian kata yang ingin diucapkan Naruto terputus saat Sasuke membungkam mulutnya dalam satu ciuman lembut. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Sasuke melepaskan kecupan ringan itu. Ia pun balas memeluk Naruto erat.

"Ya, kau memang bodoh. Idiot. Apa pun itu. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, aku mencintaimu yang bodoh ini, Dobe. Jadi berhentilah mengoceh, kau mengerti?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar rangkaian kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Sasuke, dan menghirup aroma di sana sepuasnya. Aroma _mint_ dan kopi yang selalu memabukkannya pun memenuhi indera penciumannya. Ia tersenyum kian lebar.

Sasuke tahu, Naruto sedang mengeluarkan cengiran sangat lebar di lehernya. Membayangkan hal tersebut, ia pun ikut mengeluarkan senyum kecil. Hening sejenak, sampai Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu.

"Oi Dobe, mana kadoku?"

"Eh? Ah, _ano_..."

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu 'kan aku panik saat tahu kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, lalu aku langsung lari dari rumah Shikamaru kemari, jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Err... Ah, sudahlah! Kado tahun ini adalah pelukan! Ya, pelukan! Aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukan ini sampai besok!"

"Tapi satu menit lagi itu sudah besok, bodoh."

"Eh? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukan ini sampai besok berakhir!"

"Besok aku harus pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa bulan, ingat?"

"Aah! Brengsek! Sudahlah, nikmati saja kadomu selagi aku masih berbaik hati! Pokoknya aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, ingat itu!"

Sasuke mendengus geli saat mendengar sikap egois si pirang yang kembali muncul.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya sejenak setelah mendapat persetujuan Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengendurkan pelukannya, mengecup bibir Sasuke pelan, kemudian tersenyum cerah.

"Karena beberapa detik lagi tanggal 23 berakhir, jadi ini yang terakhir... Selamat ulang tahun, Teme."

"Hn, Dobe. Terima kasih atas kadonya."

"Sama-sama, _dattebayo_!"

Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan seulas senyum kecil. Ternyata hari ini bukan hari ulang tahun terburuknya. Yah, setidaknya akhirnya tidak terlalu buruk. Bukan begitu?

_._

_**~OWARI~**_

_._

**Author's note:**

Otanjoubi omedetou, Uchiha Sasuke! XD Cepat putuskan pilihanmu, ya! Kalo bisa cepet pulang ke Konoha dan jadi sama Naruto! Ahihihi #dor

Osh, agak terlambat publish di FFn. Baru bisa ke warnet sih. :'D

Oke, saya nggak banyak omong lagi deh. At last, All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu! XD

Kritik, saran, dan concrit yang berguna demi kemajuan karya ini selalu diterima dengan hati lapang lho~ ;)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
